wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widget's Build a Robot
Widget's Build a Robot is one of the three Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! games, along with Wubbzy's Wow! Wow! Ring Catch and Walden's Delightful Dress Up, that was posted on NickJr.com months before the show aired. The three games were originally a trilogy, then each became their own individual game. Plot Widget has the player build robots. When you build them all, Widget will compliment you and let you visit her workshop whenever you want. Controls Mouse click to select the robot you want to build. When playing, click their robot parts and where they go. Gameplay The player has to build ten robots for Widget. When you select one, you'll see a silhouette of the robot and a pile of parts for it. You must click a robot part and place it over the correct spot. If you place a part incorrectly, it'll go back on the pile and you have to try again. When completely built, the robot will activate and move in place. You can build the robots in any order you choose. The list of robots are as follows: # Monster Masher 3000 # Robo-Cluck 3000 # Happy Hopper 3000 # Singing and Dancing Robot # Peachy Teacher 3000 # Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget) # Super Scarecrow 3000 # Clean-O-Matic 3000 # Egg-cellento 3000 # Ball-O-Rama 3000 Music Widget's theme plays throughout the game. Trivia * The Robo-Cluck 3000's clucking sounds are mechanical, where in A Tale of Tails, it had normal chicken cluck sounds. * With all of the robots coming from the show's first season, the Singing and Dancing Robot was the only robot that Widget didn't invent yet. In that season, it only appeared in Wubbzy's imagination in Special Delivery, hence the name he called it. ** In a season 2 episode, the robot appeared unfinished in Widget's workshop. Glitches * After you build the last robot and go back to the select screen and then click a robot before Widget stops talking, she'll say her end screen line and when she finishes speaking when you stay on a robot screen, you'll spontaneously appear on the end screen, but no robots will appear in the background. ** If you finish the last robot and exit the robot screen, then enter one and exit again, and repeat once more, Widget's end screen line will get cut off and you'll be unable to see the end screen, leaving you stuck with finished robots to look at, forcing you to refresh the page. Links English: http://web.archive.org/web/20070809020213/http://www.noggin.com:80/games/wubbzy/widget/ Portuguese: http://web.archive.org/web/20170130230858/http://www.rtp.pt/wportal/sites/tv/wubbzy/robots.html Gallery Widget's Build a Robot Title Screen.png|Title Screen Title Screen (WBaR) (Portuguese).png|Title Screen (Portuguese) Widget's Build a Robot Robot Select Screen.png|Robot Select Screen Widget's Build a Robot Monster Masher 3000.png|1: Monster Masher 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Robo-Cluck 3000.png|2: Robo-Cluck 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Happy Hopper 3000.png|3: Happy Hopper 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Singing and Dancing Robot.png|4: Singing and Dancing Robot Widget's Build a Robot Peachy Teacher 3000.png|5: Peachy Teacher 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Super Solar Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget).png|6: Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget) Widget's Build a Robot Super Scarecrow 3000.png|7: Super Scarecrow 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Clean-O-Matic 3000.png|8: Clean-O-Matic 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Egg-cellento 3000.png|9: Egg-cellento 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Ball-O-Rama 3000.png|10: Ball-O-Rama 3000 Widget's Build a Robot Robot Select Screen (Completed).png|Robot Select Screen (Completed) Widget's Build a Robot End Screen.png|End Screen Category:Games Category:Widget